The Swan Princess' fire
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (AU) Baelfire has longed to see the outside world...Princess Emma has longed for adventure...a chance meeting at a ball brings them together, however...both must go on a daring adventure to save the kingdom from Cora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**Hey guys, this is my first OUAT fanfic, I am a huge fan of the show. My OTPs being Snowing, Rumbelle, Stablequeen, Frankenwolf , Chosenrabbit and Swanfire/Swantheif. (Chosenrabbit, is a nickname I made up for Henry/Grace)**

**Anyway, this is obviously an AU, on what if Bae had never fallen down that portal. The rest of canon, sort of plays out, until the part where Regina is captured...thats when this fic deviates, and The Charmings get to raise Emma. So...yeah, enjoy XD**

* * *

Fireworks...

Baelifire looked out the window, as the fireworks in the distance lit up the sky. The Fireworks meant something special going on at the palace...unfortunately, he wasn't ever allowed to leave the house. His father had placed a spell on him, so that he'd stay this way forever...so that he'd still need his father.

While everyone of his friends aged...he was the boy who never grew up.

On top of that however, his father was The Dark One, and while many feared him, there were a few who didn't...one of them being his step-mother Belle...and the other being his father's old flame, and old student Cora.

Cora was his father's most dangerous enemy...he was greatful, though that she didn't know where his dagger was.

Never the less, he wasn't allowed outside...as the Dark One's son, he was a large target for those like Cora...he sighed, and rested his chin on his hands. His dark eyes staring up at the fireworks, he wished he could venture out into the world...to see new things, to be a hero.

"Dreaming?"

He looked back and smiled at Belle, his step-mother who'd won over The Dark One's heart. He loved Belle, she was a good mother, and he loved whenever she'd tell him stories, from one of her books, he also liked how his father was...happy, around her.

"That obvious?" He asked,

Belle smiled, when she saw the fireworks in the distance...before turning back to Bae.

" You want to go, don't you?" She asked, tenderly running a hand through his dark hair. Baelfire looked down, confirming her question.

"Papa won't let me go, he says the outside world is too dangerous." Said Baelfire solemnly, Belle gave him a sympathetic look. She smiled softly, and gently lifted his chin up.

" Bae, your father loves you, I know its hard to believe at times. But he wants whats best for you, and only wants to see that you're happy and safe." Said Belle, Bae sighed and nodded...when Belle smirked mischievously.

"I do however, know your father loves making deals."

Bae immediately looked up at her, and smiled knowing what she was implying...He hugged his step-mother, and immediately rushed off to go find his father. Belle smiled, as she watched him leave...before turning back into Cora.

"Oh Rumple, your son is so innocent and gullible, not to worry though I may have failed with Regina...but, your son will do just fine." Said Cora before disappearing. She wanted her revenge on Rumplestiltskin, after having taught her daughter magic...well, if Rumple could poison Regina against her...then she would do the same to his son. The witch chuckled as she disappeared.

Rumplestiltskin sat at his wheel spinning, when he heard his son running down the stairs toward him.

"Papa, I want to make a deal with you." Said Baelfire, catching Rumple off guard, he looked up at his determined looking son.

" A deal? Bae, you know my deals always come with a price." Said Rumplestiltskin, hoping to dissuade him, Baelfire nodded...obviously not backing down.

"I know, but I'm willing to take that chance." Said Baelfire, Rumple raised his eyebrows before chuckling.

"You're very brave son, alright, tell me what is it you desire?" Asked Rumple, deciding to humor his son.

" I want to go to the palace tonight, their having a celebration...and, I want to go have fun, to a part of something for once. If you let me go to the celebration, I will never bother you about anything like this again." Said Baelfire, Rumple looked at his son...he could see the desperation in his son's eyes.

He loved his son...and he would do anything to make him happy, his son was always pleading to let him go outside...but outside was far too dangerous...especially for the son of The Dark One...still, Bae looked at him with his large, doe eyed brown eyes.

His expression softened..and he sighed.

" Alternatively, you go to the celebration...and if you return at midnight safely, I will allow you to go outside freely."

Baelfire's eyes lit up, a smile forming on his face.

" However, if you summon me, because you're in danger, if you're hurt in any way, then you'll never bother me about going outside again...do we have a deal?"

Rumple extended his hand, Bae nodded and shook it...he was prepared for anything. He was the son of the Dark one after all, he could handle himself just fine.

His eyes widened a the purple smoke whirled all around him, transforming his clothes into something more fit for a prince. He immediately went over and hugged his father, unable to contain his excitement, nor wipe the smile from his face.

Rumple smiled and hugged his son back...he was glad his son was happy, he just hoped his son would be safe...

Bae gased as the purple smoke, transported him not far from the castle, he sighed and paused to catch his breath...he really hated when that happened...and he wished that his father wouldn't do that.

He sighed, and followed the crowd in through the castle gates, he was so excited about everything around him...he looked up at the clock...he had two hours left...that was plenty of time. He stopped when he saw a pretty blond girl...

His heart skipped a beat, at the sight of the blond girl, in the red dress, talking to Queen Snow White...her blond hair in curls, atop her head...he smiled as she did a little twirl.

" Princess Emma."

He looked up, at the red cloaked woman behind him.

"Pardon?" He asked, the woman smiled softly. Red had noticed the young boy staring at her surrogate neice, and she'd recognize that star struck gaze anywhere. Having seen it so many times on Snow.

" Her name is Princess Emma, she's Queen Snow and King David's daughter." She explained, Bae looked back at the princess, who followed after her mother...when she noticed him, and looked back at him. She gave a small wave, which he gladly returned.

Princess Emma...he liked that name


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you like the story so far XD. And thanks so much for your faves, reviews and follows. And...let us move along XD**

* * *

Emma noticed the boy with the scruffy dark hair, and dark eyes...he seemed really cute. At least she thought so anyway, she assumed he was a prince from a far off land somewhere, having never seen him before. She smiled and waved to him, as she followed her mother.

" A friend of yours?" Teased Snow, making Emma blush.

"No, do you know what kingdom he's from?" Asked Emma looking up at her mother, her mother had been to other kingdoms thanks to her life on the run. As well as the fact that, they'd had numerous treaties and alliances with other kingdoms. Like Queen Cinderella's and King Thomas', Queen Abigail and King Frederick...etc.

Snow looked at the young boy, who immediately turned away...she'd thought he seemed familiar...but, she couldn't figure out where.

"No, why don't you go say hello?" Said Snow, she remembered how lonely it was growing up in the castle...and she knew how especially important friendship was...so, why not let Emma make a new friend? Emma immediately looked up at her mother, her face matching her dress.

"But what if he doesn't want to be my friend?" She asked nervously, Snow smiled and gently brushed some of her daughter's golden locks back.

"I'm sure he'd love to be friends with you, who wouldn't?" Asked Snow, Emma smiled at her mother...before going off to go talk to him. Snow smiled, she looked back as Charming wrapped his arms around her waist.

" How're you feeling?" He asked, Snow sighed and held his hands.

" Better than earlier, thank you...my birthday may may not be the happiest day...but thank you for making it a little brighter." Said Snow, turning back to her husband and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her back, he knew Snow hated her birthday, which was why he tried so hard to make them extra special.

Baelfire looked up as Princess Emma made her way towards him.

" Hello, I'm Emma, whats your name?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Baelfire, you're higness."

" You can just call me Emma, I don't really like it when people use titles or anything." Said Emma, Baelfire smiled softly.

"What kingdom are you from?" She asked curiously. She'd never really heard of a prince by the name of Baelfire, so perhaps his land was very, very far off. Or if he wasn't a prince, perhaps he was a lesser noble, that would explain why she'd never seen him before.

"I...uh...I'm." Baelfire paused, he didn't want to tell her the truth, who knew what would happen if she knew he was the Dark One's son.

" I'm from another land." He replied,

"Which one?" She asked, he darted his eyes.

" Um...one, very far, far away from here." He replied, Emma narrowed her eyes and smirked mischievously.

"Y'know I have this special talent, where I can tell where people are lying, so tell me Baelfire..where are you really from?" She asked, He smirked back at her.

" A kingdom...but, my father never lets me outside, he says the outside world is too dangerous." He replied, Emma's smile faltered and she looked down at the ground.

" I'm not allowed very far either...I can go outside, but I always need to have someone with me...I wish I could go on an adventure...like the kind my mother and father went on...but, they say that in here is safer..."

" That they don't want you to get hurt..."

" But it makes you feel trapped." Said the both of them simultaneously, they looked into each others' eyes and smiled.

" So Baelfire, are you really a prince?" She asked.

" No, my father owns a large estate...and my step-mother is of nobility, not a princess but...nobility." He replied, she nodded.

" I think they get along rather well." Said Snow in amusement, as she and Charming watched the two fourteen year olds talking.

" Yup...if he breaks her heart I-"

"Charming, we talked about this." Said Snow, interrupting her husband, who sighed in response.

"Well...I'm uneasy, I mean she does have your beauty, and..." He stopped, when Snow cast him a warm smile, and tilted her head to the side, before kissing him.

" I know...but, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and who knows, maybe it isn't romantic at all...maybe their just friends." Said Snow rationally...when her husband smirked.

"Is that why their dancing?" He asked, Snow immediately looked back, and chuckled as she saw them dancing...well, she'd been wrong before.

"For someone whose never danced before, you're surprisingly light on your feet." Said Emma lightheartidly, making Baelfire chuckle.

"My step-mother taught me." He replied, it was true, Belle had taught him how to dance once...and while he wasn't the greatest dancer in the world...he was still good.

"She sounds like a nice step-mother...not at all like Regina." Said Emma, remembering her mother's tales of the Evil Queen...but in a way, Emma felt bad for the old queen...she'd had her true love taken away from her..and no one deserved that.

" Belle's the best...she gave me the idea to convince my papa, to let me come." Said Baelfire, he blushed as Emma's blue-green eyes twinkled slightly.

" I'm glad." Said Emma with a small smile, as he twirled her around...everyone gasped, as darkness descended upon the ball room, Baelfire immediately stood protectively in front of Emma...he expected it to be his father...but his eyes widened when it was Cora instead.

" No invitation for me?" Asked Cora with a small chuckle.

" I will not let you ruin this day." Said David, standing protectively infront of Snow, his eyes darted to where Emma was, and saw the boy protecting her...perhaps he liked this boy after all.

" Ruin it? I haven't come here to ruin anything, on the contrary, I only came to wish my old granddaughter a happy birthday." Said Cora, Snow immediately glared at her.

"You are not my grandmother." Said Snow, making Cora chuckle.

"Well not anymore I'm not...still, you've made a quaint life for yourself Snow, a kingdom that loves you...a husband who'd do anything for you...you're true love...and your daughter." Cora looked back at Emma and Baelfire.

"Oh the irony...you for realize you're seeking protection, from the son of the Dark one?" She asked, the crowd gasped, as Baelfire's skin went pale...Emma looked at him, and furrowed her brow...the Dark One's son?

but Rumplestiltskin was evil...and Baelfire was good...then it all started making sense...why he was so nervous about where he was from...his father not letting him out...Baelfire looked back at Cora and glared at her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend." Said Bae...making Emma blush, before stepping out from behind Baelfire, and standing beside him...

"Rumplestilskin." Said Baelfire..expecting his father to come...when nothing happened, he looked around and called out to his father several times. Making Cora laugh...as she pulled out the Dark one's dagger.

"Rumplestiltskin." She called out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys like the story, and the little twist that I added. Also, I'd just like to point out, that I have a tiny theory. While you hold the dagger, you can control the Dark One...however, they can try to not do as they're told...and this causes them pain...**

**Why is this relevant? You'll see.**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin appeared in a whirl of purple smoke...he met Bae's gaze...Baelfire bit his lip, and looked at his father questioningly.

" How did she get the dagger papa?" Asked Baelfire, Emma held Baelfire's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze when she noticed the hurt in his eyes. Bae knew his father would never willingly tell Cora...and Belle, would never betray his father...

" I had to choose between Belle...or my magic...I chose Belle." He replied, Baelfire's eyes widened...he immediately glared at Cora.

" You foul witch, release my father...now." He threatened, making Cora smirk at the pure hatred in his eyes. For all the talk of resenting his father's magic, it appeared that the boy truly did love his father...still deep down inside, she wondered...why didn't Regina stand by her, just as Rumplestiltskin's son stood by him?

" No Bae, don't tempt her." Said Rumple, he knew Cora had no qualms about harming anyone who stood in her way, even if that meant a child... when Charming took his sword and pointed it at Cora.

" Release the boy's father." Ordered Charming, glaring at the witch...while he knew he was defending the Dark One himself...he was also, defending a boy's father...and no one should be seperated from their family. Cora chuckled, and looked at Snow and David.

" Not until, I'm finished with my business...Rumple, kill the girl." She ordered, Bae immediately pushed Emma behind him. Sheilding her, from anything his father might try to d.

" No!" Yelled Snow, as Power began to form in Rumplestiltskin's hands, Charming ran at Cora, who tossed him to the side with her magic. Rumple saw the pleading look in his son's eyes...no...he was not going to hurt Bae...he screamed in agonizing pain, as magic coursed through his veins...as he tried to defy the dagger's will...

Instead of killing her...he'd send her and Bae away...somewhere where they'd be safe. a purple smoke whirled around the girl, and Bae...Bae immediately wrapped his arms around Emma protectively. Holding her in his arms, and shutting his eyes tightly, as they were being swept up by the smoke...and carried away.

" What did you do?" Asked Cora, as Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees, coughing...hacking...and gasping for breath. He looked up at Cora and smirked.

" It appears...not everything goes according to plan deary." He taunted, before collapsing from the pain, Snow looked at him, as she sat by David's side...tears streaming down her face...did that mean Emma was safe? She hoped so...

She looked up, as Cora turned to face her...

"I won't kill you...just yet, I want to see the look on your face, as you see your daughter die."

"No...good will always win, she'll find her way back...and you're going to lose." Said Snow, glaring daggers at Cora. The sorceress chuckled, and looked down at Snow.

" We'll see about that...tell Regina I said hello...will you?" She replied, as she transported them into the dungeon...not far from Regina's cell.

Baelfire and Emma looked at each other, gasping for breath as they looked around the dark forest.

" Where are we?" She asked, as he helped her up.

" I don't know, but we should probably find shelter." Said Baelfire, Emma nodded...she couldn't believe what just happened...one moment she was dancing..the next minute, an evil witch came and almost killed her. She stopped and looked up at Bae.

" You saved my life...thank you" She said, in a small voice. He looked back at her and smiled. She sighed, and looked down, as they walked in a random direction.

" Say, have you heard of Reul Gorm?" He asked, She immediately looked up at him curiously.

"The Blue Fairy? She's my fairy godmother...how do you know her?" She asked, wondering what other things he knew.

" A friend of mine told me about her one, maybe we should ask her to help us." He replied, she smiled and nodded, both stopped...still holding each other's hands, as they faced each other...and He saw the worry...the fear in her blue-green eyes.

He hated that...

He wanted to make sure Emma never had anything to fear, because he hated seeing the fear in her eyes...in anyone's eyes really. But especially hers.

Emma could see the worry, in his dark eyes...he was worried, obviously for his father...but, there was something else..something she couldn't quite place.

They both closed their eyes...wishing to see the Blue Fairy.

" You do not have to wish so hard."

They opened their eyes, and turned to see the Blue Fairy, in all of her magical glory.

" Blue Fairy, we need help...Cora, she's pretty much taken over the kingdom..and we don't know what to do." Said Emma.

" The awnser is simple, you must take back the kingdom...by stopping Cora." Explained the Blue Fairy.

" But how can we do that...?" Asked Baelfire,

" Cora will be stopped, if you stab her heart, with King Arthur's sword...Excalibur...also known as the Vorpal Sword... that slew the Jabberwock, and Morgan Lefay." Explained the Blue fairy.

" Well, where can we find it?" Asked Emma, this was beginning to sound like an adventure, and she had always longed for one of those right? She just hoped that her mother, father and everyone else were alright.

" You must go to the beanstalk, and find the golden compass that will lead you to it...it lies, to the west...now go...and good luck." Said the Blue Fairy, before disappearing. Bae and Emma looked at each other...

" So...guess we're going to take back the kingdom." Said Baelfire with a small smile, Emma smiled back at him as they began walking. She stopped and closed her eyes once more..her ballgown replaced with something a little more suited for an adventure.

" Did you seriously ask the Blue Fairy to change your clothes for you?" He asked, with a small chuckle. She smirked and playfully shoved his shoulder.

" Hey, it was either that, or we gwt slowed down by my ball gown." She replied sarcastically, as they began their journey.

* * *

**Yes, I made Excalibur and The Vorpal Sword the same sword, because if Rumplestiltskin can be the Crocodile, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, and himself? Then why not ? XD**

**and so...I'm thinking of adding companions for Bae and Emma, would you like it to be just them two? or should I add other characters we haven't seen? and no, Rumple is not dead...nor is Belle. Just thought I'd clear that up XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for your reviews, faves and follows it means so much to me. I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story...and, if we do add companions, which fairytale characters would you like to see?**

* * *

" So...Baelfire, does it have any special meaning?" She asked, as they began walking.

" I don't think so...but honestly, I've never really liked it...I wish I could've had a normal name like John or Henry." He replied, making Emma tilt her head to the side.

" Henry...I like that name," Said Emma, Bae looked back at her as she began to balance on a log. Her arms outstretched, as she looked down, making sure not to slip.

" Are you gonna name your son that?" She asked, Bae shrugged his shoulders...he'd never really thought of getting married and having children. With a father like his...he stopped and thought back to his father...he hoped he was alright...it had sounded like he was in so much pain.

Still, it proved to him that there was still good in his father.

" We'll find them...and save them." Said Emma, when she noticed his downcast expression. He looked up at her as she smiled at him.

" You think so?" He asked.

" Yeah, my mom and dad...they've spent their whole lives losing and finding each other, so why shouldn't we?" She asked, trying to be the strong one. He smiled and sighed as he sat down.

" We should probably rest, tommorrow we'll find supplies, " He replied, she nodded and after helping him gather firewood, the two settled around the fire. Trying to keep warm, as a chilly night air blew.

" You didn't awnser my question." She replied, he looked up at her , furrowing his brows for a second before remembering their talk earlier.

" Maybe, I've never really thought about having kids someday." He replied.

" Well, if I ever have any...I'm going to name him Henry."

" You can't just steal a name like that." He teased, poking her sides. She giggled and poked him back, they immediately stopped when they heard a branch breaking. Emma put out the fire, while Bae looked around. His dark eyes scanned, for anything...but he found nothing.

" Maybe we shouldn't light a fire...or at least go to a different spot." Said Emma, Bae nodded and both stood up...taking each other's hands and leaving. To go find a more secluded spot.

" We'll make a deal." She said softly." Whoever has a child first...gets the name."

He smiled and shook her hand, he knew she was trying to relieve the tension..and so far it was working. They finally stopped, underneath a small little, clearing. They nesteled under a large oak tree. Its reeot, elevated to provide enough room, to sleep under it.

Emma laid down on the ground, her thoughts drifteing to her parents and everyone else...

Were they safe?

Were they even still alive? She sighed, and felt the tears trail down her cheeks.

Bae layed down beside her...and he saw how red and slightly puffy they were...He reached over and gently wiped them away.

" I miss them." She said, before brushing away her tears...Bae hugged her...letting her cry on his shoulder...he knew exactly how she was feeling...he gently ran a hand through her blond hair before looking at his new friend.

" Like you said before, we'll find them...and we're gonna take back the kingdom." Said Bae, determination in his voice.

" Well, well, well...so tell me, how were you trapped here?" Asked Regina, smirking at the sight of the couple in the cell across from her.

"Your mother." Said Snow, immediately Regina's face went pale...how had her mother escaped Wonderland? She looked up as her mother walked in...a cold sinister smile on her face.

" Regina, so nice to see you after you trapped me in Wonderland." Said Cora, Regina took a few steps back...she was powerless, thanks to that fairydust. So if her mother tried anything...there was no way for her to defend herself.

Cora smirked, fully knowing that her daughter was at her mercy.

" All I ever wanted was your happiness...for you to have others kneeling down at your feet, for you to have the life I never had. And you were going to squander it, for some warm and fuzzy feeling...but the irony of it all Regina?

If your beloved were here with you...what would he think of everything you've done?" Asked Cora, Regina's eyes widened, she shook her head and glared at her mother.

" Your mindtricks won't work on me mother...I'm not the helpless little girl I once was." Said Regina, trying not to show her weakness infront of her mother. She knew Daniel would've never agreed to her deeds...but he would've forgiven her, because he loved her...at least...she thought so.

" No, you're the Evil Queen...and you've become what I always wanted you to be...I'm so proud of you." Cor smirked as Regina staggered backwards slightly, making her chuckle.

" Leave her alone Cora...she doesn't deserve you toying with her mind." Said Snow, Cora turned back to Snow, who was nursing David's gash on his head.

" Aww, isn't that sweet, after everything she's done to you...you're still willing to believe there is good in her?" Asked Cora, Snow's green eyes flickered to Regina...who met her gaze. The old Evil Queen looked at her expectantly...she too wanted to herar Snow White's awnser.

" Yes...I still do, because growing up with a mother like you, and still being able to believe in true love? Well, that must've been a challenge...but she saved my life...she taught me that anyone can be good...and she...she even asked me once that if she wanted to change...if she wanted to be a family again would I allow it...

I said no at the time...but if she wants to change...if she wants to start over...then I'd be more than happy to" Said Snow, Regina looked at her Step-daughter...she didn't know whether to believe her...or not.

" This is so sweet its making my stomach hurt...I'll deal with you, both of you and your family Snow...later." Said Cora before disappearing...how could it be that Snow could forgve Regina so easily? But Regina could not forgive her?

" Its called Love deary...you wouldn't know what that is, not having a heart and all." Said Rumple, almost as if reading her mind. Cora glared back at him, he was still weakened by the effects of the dagger...but he had some energy left.

" My daughter doesn't love me...just as your son doesn't love you...and you used my daughter's hatred, against me...so I'll use your son against you, and eho knows..in time, he might prove a worthy heir." Said Cora with a small smirk, Rumple's grin imediately faded...he pressed himself against the bars, glaring at her.

" Stay away from my boy!" He yelled, rattling the bars as she left, and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, and once again, thanks for your faves, follows and reviews XD, so yeah...lets get started on the latest chapter.**

**Also, I'm kind of curious, whatever did happen to Genie/the magic mirror when Sow and David took back the kingdom? Did they destroy him? Was he still in the castle?**

* * *

Cora appeared in the throne room, She smirked as she sat down in the seat that had once belonged to Snow White...and that woman. The woman who'd humiliated her, who was responsible for taking over Her kingdom...who had merely left her and Henry as mere nobles.

Still, who'd had the last laugh now?

Though she had to figure out what to do next...the little princess was troublesome, and had to be dealt with. But how...The Huntsman? No...he'd spared Snow White and David...he'd let the princess live without a doubt...so who would do it? Who would be able to capture Emma and Baelfire.

S he looked up, as a few of Regina's old guards came, and kneeled before her..making her smirk, it seemed not everyone was loyal to the girl and those two idiots.

" Can anyone of you tell me, who can I find that will show no mercy..."

" There is someone who has a reputation for hunting wild animals, although she specializes in bears, her abilities make her an excellent tracker and hunter..."

" Is she ruthless?" Asked Cora.

" Yes..."

" Bring her to me." Ordered the Queen of Hearts.

Emma and Bae made their way through the forest, continuing on their way to the beanstalk. Still, it was morning and they had yet to find any food...Emma groaned slightly as she rubbed her rumbling stomach.

" I know...I'm hungry too, but we have to keep moving." Said Bae, trying to ignore the rumbling of his own stomach. She nodded and kept pressing on, when she saw a bush full of blueberries.

" Blueberries!" She exclaimed, as she rushed over to the bush.

Both fourteen year olds, went over to the bush and immediately began to pick a few. They looked up, as a small meow surprised them.

" Aww, hello there." Said Emma, at the sight of an orange tabby, wearing leather boots.

" What's a cat doing in the middle of the forest?" Asked Baelfire suspiciously. The cat stared at them a few seconds, with its large green eyes. Emma stood up, and looked at it oddly...there was something odd about it...both teens knitted their brows as the cat, got up and stepped out of the way, to reveal two eggs.

They slowly inched closer, just incase, and slowly got the eggs. Once they did so...the cat went over rubbed up against their legs. Making Emma chuckle.

" You're friendly aren't you?" She asked, Bae lifted an eyebrow, he was suspicious about this...there was no denying that it was odd about a cat, being alone in the forest. So who did it belong too?

" Ahh, Puss, there you are, I was worried you'd gotten lost again." Said an old man, both teens looked up at the old man. Wearing blue robes, half-moon spectacles and a long, white beard that went up to his knees.

"Oh, um he's your cat?" Asked Emma curiously, as the orange tabby made its way over to the old man.

" Yes, he is...and theres where my eggs disappeared to." He chuckled at the eggs in Emma and Bae's hands. They immediately went to hand them back. When the old man lifted his hands.

" No, go on...you look like you deserve it...still, perhaps you'd liked them cooked, as well as with some toast and ham." Said the old man with a kind smile, and a twinkle in his grey eyes.

Bae looked back at Emma, who nodded in response making him smile...they were pretty hungry, and the man was offering them food.

" Please and thank you." Said Baelfire, as he and Emma went with the man.

" Wonderful, I live in a small cottage just up ahead. It gets rather lonely, with just my self, Puss and Archimedes." Said the old man, as they began walking.

" Archimedes?"

" My pet owl, he's a bit stubborn, and slightly cranky...but he's very loyal, now tell me what're your names?" Asked The old man curiously.

" Swan...Emma Swan."

" Neal...Neal Fire." Said Bae, both of them were on the run...and while the od man had indeed given then food...they still needed to be cautious. The old man nodded..he knew those weren't their real names...but he'd let them "decieve him"...for now. They made it to the small cottage, it was a mess, filled with books, and various other things.

" I'm sorry, I've never been a neat person, now why don't you sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Emma and Bae sat down on two chairs and looked around...it had seemed like a nice little cottage. when Emma noticed a portrait of the old man, with a boy...

" Is this your son?" She asked, as she went to go take a closer look.

" Ah, Wart...in a way, he is like a son to me...he's off having adventures right now, and I barely get to see him sometimes." Said the old man, as he began to cook the eggs. Baelfire and Emma winced at that...Emma tilted her head to the side. There was something...interesting about the boy, almost like she'd seen him before somewhere.

" What brings you two out to the middle of the woods anyway? wait, let me guess...you're running away because your parents, wouldn't allow you to be together." Said the old man, making them blush.

" No." They said immediately, making the man chuckle.

" Well then...you're on a daring adventure?" He asked,

" Yes..." Said Emma, not wanting to give too much away. She sat down, when the old man set the plates down before them.

" Thank you." Said the two teens as they ate.

" And you left without an supplies?" He asked curiously, when Baelfire cleared his throat.

" Well, our supplies were stolen by theives...and we're lost." He replied, feeling guilty about lying to the old man. But, it wasn't like they could give him the truth.

" Well, in that case, why don't I give you some."

" Thank you, but you've done enough already...really, you've been so kind to us." Said Emma, the old man waved his hand.

" It's fine really, you're not the first travelers I've helped." He replied, when he noticed the orange cat sitting on Emma's lap.

" Why don't you take him as well, he seems to have taken a liking to you." The cat looked up at Emma and Bae, the blond smiled and gently scratched him behind his ears. Bae smiled, the cat had taken a liking to Emma it seemed. When he saw the boots on the cat's feet.

" Why does your cat wear boots?" He asked.

" Magic, when Puss wears those boots, he does some very extraordinary things...like steal eggs, and take them to two lost teenagers in the woods for example."

Bae looked down, although he was greatful, that the cat had found them, he still really didn't like magic

"But magic is evil isn't it?" He asked, Emma looked up at him curiously...when she remembered who Bae's father was.

" Rheul Gorm is magic, and she's not evil is she? No my boy, it all depends on the person who uses it. Magic is neither good, nor bad...it all depends on the person, dark magic comes from those with so much hatred, sorrow, and longing in their hearts." Explained the old man, Baelfire tilted his head to the side.

" What about the dark one?" He asked, Emma gently held his hand as he braced himself for the old man's awnser...still, how did this old man know so much?

" The Dark one is a mystery...still, he doesn't seem evil to me...yes, he's done many evil things, and hurt many people...but he has also saved lives, and...I even heard that he has a son, whom he is very protective of." Said the old man...Emma's grip on Bae's hand became tighter, as he looked down for a split second.

" I believe that he was once a man, who was so lost, so hurt, and betrayed...that when he was given magic, he wanted to lash out, and yet he also wanted to protect his son...whom I'm sure he loves more than anything." Baelfire looked up at the man, who smiled.

" What about the Evil Queen?" Asked Emma.

" She's a woman, who too has lived a hard life and wants a happy ending, something everyone strives for...and really, all she and The Dark one need is love, for love is the greatest magic of all...and the more love they are shown, the more they will be able to heal...and earn the happy endings they so desperately crave."

Emma and Baelfire smiled at the old man...he returned the smile and cleared his throat.

" I'll be back with your supplies." And with that, he left into another art of the cottage.

* * *

**Can you guess who the old man and the one Cora seeks are? The old man will be fairly easy, to tell XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

**Hey guys, sorry, I was sick, and I've been trying to catch up to my other stories...yeah, hehe. but now, I'm back, so lets get started.**

* * *

" Did you really mean what you told my mother?" Asked Regina, sitting on her cot...she'd been there for quite a while, thinking over everything her mother and Snow White had said. Snow looked back at her and nodded.

" Every word Regina, you're my step-mother...my family, you saved me, and I know that deep down...there is still good in you." Said Snow, a small comforting smile on her face. David looked at his wife, and he could see the sincerity in her face.

While he did sympathize with Regina, remembering how evil his own "father" was...that did not excuse all of the lives she destroyed.

He sighed, and leaned against the wall remembering how he'd stuck up for Rumplestiltskin...but that had been different. He was a father who clearly loved his son, just as David loved Emma.

'And Regina is Snow White's step-mother.' Said a voice in his mind, that sounded alot like his mother. He sighed and rubbed his temples, that was true. Snow gently placed a hand on his shoulder, her green eyes looking into his blue ones.

Cora sat upon the throne, smirking as the guards came in with a struggling girl, her long curly blond hair shadowing her face.

" Bow before your queen girl." Said one of the guards, throwing her down. She let out a small cry, and looked up at Cora, part of her face was obscured by her hair. But, she could see there was a lot of pain in her eyes.

" Tell me, what is your name?" She asked, the girl scoffed.

" Goldilocks." She replied, this was the queen of hearts, and even if Goldilocks hated the royals she knew it was best not to mess with her. For fear her heart would be ripped out.

" Well Goldilocks, I have a task for you, I need you to find the son of the Dark One, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming...Baelfire and Emma, I want them alive..." Said Cora, Goldilocks narrowed her eyes.

" You have magic, why don't you find them?" She asked, making Cora chuckle.

" Well child, where would the fun in that be? no, I've heard you're a rather capable hunter thanks to those bears...the ones who nearly ripped your face off." Said Cora, she smirked as Goldilocks' demeanor changed...the blond looked down and placed a hand on her face.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, as the screaming rang in her ears.

" Simply do this task for me, and you can have that which you lost back." Said Cora, Goldilocks immediately looked up...if that was true, then she'd have her mama and papa back again...she'd have her life back.

" I'll do it." Said Goldilocks, she knew this was foolish...but she was desperate.

" Alright, go then." Commanded Cora, Goldilocks nodded, and walked off. Pulling her hood over her head, and masking her face.

" There you are, that should be enough for a few days." Said the old man, handing them each a burlap sack full of supplies.

" Thank you, really we don't know what we would've done without your help." Said Bae, Emma held Puss in her arms.

" Yes, thanks." Said Emma graciously, The old man nodded and bid them goodbye as they set out on their way towards the beanstalk.

" He seemed familiar in some way." Said Emma, once they were out of earshot. Baelfire furrowed his brow, and looked at her curiously.

" How so?" He asked.

"I don't know, its just, I feel like I've seen him some where, you don't think he could've been a wizard do you?" She asked curiously, Bae shrugged his shoulders.

" I'm not sure, but if he was don't you think he could've used his magic to help us?" He asked curiously, She nodded in response he did have a point there. But still...she shook her head and sighed...bfore chuckling.

" And, Neal Fire?" She teased, making him blush.

" I had to think of something, Neal was the name of a friend of mine's son, and Fire...well...Baelfire, Neal fire...and should you really be talking Emma Swan?" He teased, making her chuckle.

" I got the last name, from this noblewoman who came to visit once...she was very nice, and very adventurous. Her husband was a pirate, and her maiden name was Swan...so, I took it." She explained, before furrowing her brows.

" And I thought you said that your father never let you out?" She replied.

" Originally he didn't, I cold go out and play, have friends do all of the normal things...but papa was very overprotective and well...he cast a spell on me so that I'd never age...so I watched my friends grow up without me. And, over time as his reputation as the dark ones increased. Papa got even more protective, and...I was never allowed outside."

He explained earning him a sympathetic look from Emma.

" What about you?" He asked, making her sigh and look into his brown eyes.

" I'm a princess...being sheltered, and stuck in the castle all day is one of the many perks. And, while it is fun, whats the point in having everything, if you have no one to share it with?" She asked. Bae gently took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" Cassidy..."

He furrowed his brows and made her chuckle.

" That's the name of Queen Abigail's and King Frederick's daughter...how about instead of Neal Fire...you use Neal Cassidy?" She asked, with a small smile.

" Neal Cassidy and Emma Swan." Said Baelfire, Puss meowed making them chuckle.

" And Puss in Boots of course." He added, smiling at Emma and looking into her blue eyes. She smiled back, and on they continued.


End file.
